Drippy Ecto
by TheNumber1Hero
Summary: Being sick is one thing but having your ecto melt and remembering your death in the same day is worse that it sounds. After all, Spencer still needs him so there's not time for heaven. (Rated T just to be safe. Story is better then the summary makes it out to be.)


**AN: Hello, there my fellow DTMG fans. I got the idea for this story from two pictures I found on Tumblr. One was a picture of Billy sort of melting and the other was of how Billy might have gotten killed by Madame X. I sincerely hope you like this story because I sure do. Please remember to review, favorite, and watch this story.**

***I do not own the show 'Dude, That's My Ghost' or any of the characters used in it. This fanfic is for the pure enjoyment of it's readers.***

****I do not own the cover picture. It was one of the ones that inspired me. All credit goes to the artist who drew the wonderful picture.****

* * *

Billy woke up with a start when he felt something trickle down his forehead. Shooting up right in Spencer's bed, globs of ectoplasm flung out of his hair and dripped down his face. The dead superstar glanced around his bro's room to find the curtains pulled open to reveal the sun.

He thought for a moment that he had definitely slept in. He never did that. There was no Spencer either in the room and his school stuff was gone.

"Did he leave without waking me up," Billy asked himself quietly.

Frantically getting out of his bro's bed (and also wondering how he had wound up in it), Billy found a note on his pal's computer.

_"You weren't looking too good when I woke up Billy, so I moved you to my bed. Hopefully you'll be better by the time you wake up bro but if not just relax until I get back."_

When Billy had finished reading the note he realized just how out of it he felt. Letting out a groan, and then having to wipe away some ecto that had dripped out of his mouth, the superstar stumbled over to Spencer's mirror (that was sporting a hat so he could see himself). He needed to inspect the damage to his beautiful self.

_"Being sick never helped one's image,"_ Billy briefly thought.

When Billy finally reached the mirror though, what he saw shocked him. There in the mirror stood a very different Billy Joe Cobra. He looked paler that he normally did and more see-through too. His whole body dripped of ectoplasm and and looked sickly. Where the bright greens, reds, yellows, and oranges once where was now a sticky ectoplasm blue. The Billy Joe Cobra looked like he was melting.

Billy took slow stumbling steps away from the mirror and wondered what could possibly be happening to him. He soon bumped into a wall and a calendar flopped onto his head. Wiping off some of the ectoplasm Billy read the date and realized something. Billy Joe Cobra realized he was dead.

* * *

_"Hello," the famous Billy Joe Cobra said as he walked down the halls off his amazing mansion. He could have sworn that he heard someone smash a window near his front door to get into his house. When he reached the room all the lights where off so he quickly flicked them on. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a brick lying on the floor with broken glass._

_"Hello," Billy called again. Why in the world had he let all his security staff have a day off at the same time? He was thoroughly regretting the decision now. _

_He felt the pain first. It toppled him to the ground and knocked the wind out of him. While he was like that the person tied him up and flipped him on his back. That's when Billy got a good look at his attacker's face. It was a women with jet black hair and a slender body. She had purple lip-stick on and earrings in the shape of his head. She was smiling insanely at him and he knew that she had evil things in store for him._

_"So Billy Joe Cobra, do you wanna know how much I love you," she asked him. Billy just stayed quite. If he answered he had no idea what she would do._

_"Are you going to stay silent while your lover asks you an important question? How rude Billy. That is now way to treat your future wife." Billy couldn't help himself and chuckled at that. He hadn't planned on getting married anytime soon. The crazy women didn't find that so funny though and she pulled something out from behind her back. Billy's eyes widened in horror as she revealed a gun._

_"Oh, you find that funny do you? I guess I'll just have to make you quite if you're going to be rude like that." She pointed the gun and gave a little wave. _

_"Ohnononononono! But people still need me," Billy thought before he heard a gunshot making his whole world go black permanently. Or so he thought._

* * *

He instantly remembered all of the horror movies and conversations about ghosts with Spencer. You couldn't be a ghost without being dead and he felt so stupid for not realizing that. After all, he wouldn't be all drippy with ectoplasm if today wasn't the anniversary of his death.

Something was tugging at his soul and ruining his ectoplasm so he could leave to go somewhere. Someone wanted his soul in heaven. The thing was though, he didn't want to go. He liked it here with Spencer. He was still needed here because Spencer needed him and Billy needed Spencer too.

Right then Billy was surrounded by a bright light and when it subsided he felt great. Slowly, he walked back over to the mirror and saw a non-drippy, colorful, and familiar Cobra in the mirror. Someone had granted his wish and this made Billy smile. Suddenly Spencer busted into the room grinning.

"Hey, you're looking better," his bro said still grinning.

"Sure am brotiki," Billy said nodding as he floated around his friend.

"Uh, since you're feeling better do you wanna make a sequel to 'Attack of the Dead Fish'?" Billy just chuckled and Spencer took that a yes.

"Cool man! Let's get started," his bro said as he rushed off to the pool area. Billy Joe Cobra looked up to the sky smiling.

"Thank you," he said softly before chasing after his best bro in the world.


End file.
